


Heat's Cravings

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [13]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha Callum Highway, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Ben Mitchell, Oral Sex, mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 13 of Kinktober; More of Omega Ben and Alpha Callum during Ben's heat
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Kudos: 22





	Heat's Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> I am having major internet issues, so I am so behind on posting these. Hopefully by Monday I'll be able to get caught up. 
> 
> I am very happy people are enjoying this, A/B/O is a little out of my normal but I am happy. 
> 
> Got asked "does this mean there are big wolves running around London." Seriously don't know how to answer that, it's a world where Werewolves and Paranormal are known and live along with humans, but they can shift into wolves. So...yeah I guess lol. When I get a chance to write something longer, I think more will be exploded.

**Prompt: Food**

**Time Limit: One Hour**

**Heat's Cravings**

Ben face was smashed into the bed, the smell of him and Callum all around him. Callum pushed inside his body, Ben's hands twisting sheets as Callum slide inside stretching him in the most perfect way. The head of Callum's cock pushing past the resisting tight ring of muscles, Ben whining as Callum went slow, almost too slow. Sucking in a deep breath as Callum moved out then snapped his hips to push back in. One of his large hands on Ben's hips the other on the middle of his back keeping him in place. Soothing him. Ben wanting to take him deeper, needing him to go faster, needing something anything more than this slow easy pace.

Callum starts to speed up his thrust Ben twisting the sheets, he promised to be good, he promised to do what Callum told him. He wanted the knot, the need crawling up his spin tingling through his body. Sweat pouring out of his body as his slick dripped out of his begging hole. Callum finally said he was ready if he listened, Ben promised to do anything he wanted. Allowed Callum to manhandle into the position Callum's thought was best. Ben moaned as he felt Callum start to slide in only to go slower than Ben ever dreamed. Letting out a growl as he tried once again to move, Callum laughing, "You promised to be good for me."

Callum hands going to his hips, then down to his thighs pushing them open until Ben could feel the burn through them. Sliding his hands up as he began to move again, snapping his hips faster harder. Ben gasping as he could feel the head of Callum's cock growing larger. The thickness adding a sting of pain that Ben's had been craving. He could admit he had never been knotted, it was his rule for the other alphas, but he couldn't deny himself this time. Feeling Callum inside of him, stretching him, dragging his head against the tiny nub. Ben screamed into the pillow as this first orgasm slammed into him. 

Then he felt it start, before Ben knew what was happening he was being pulled up. His back against Callum's chest, Callum's mouth biting into his shoulder leaving tiny red marks in their wake. Callum had carried them over to a chair, Ben just draped back against him. "This one won't last too long." Callum's voice against Ben's ear, but Ben couldn't understand not with Callum's hand on his cock. The other holding him in place taking most of the weight. Ben cried out as the knot grew just a little more pressing right into his prostate. 

Callum started to let Ben move his hips just a little, Ben feel overwhelmed as Callum forced another smaller orgasm out of him, as he felt Callum finally come inside of him. Ben hissed as what he assumed was the knot sharply let go of him. Callum once again carrying him over to the bed laid him down on his stomach. "Ben I need you to suck in a deep breath." Ben listen feeling it kick out of him as Callum pulled out, a mix of a cry and moan let his mouth. Not so much it hurt it was just uncomfortable on the side of something too big slipping out of a small hole. But then Callum's fingers was there rubbing the sting away massaging his thighs until Ben felt like a gooey mess. And not in a bad way. 

"Sleep well pup," Callum asked gently carrying a tray of what smelled like meat. 

"Sleep good," Ben slurred burying his face into the pillows, his body feeling lose and so good.

"I brought food," Callum told him voice low, Ben opening is eyes as the smell of meat and sweets hit his nose.

"Meat," Ben hums sitting up feeling the sting but liking the tingle it sent up his spine. "Soup." Ben looked confused, Callum shook his head.

"You need carbs as well as protein," Callum sighed, trying to contain his annoyance.

Ben knew so little about being an omega, and Callum was furious about it.

As Ben was taking his shower the first time he called Lola, who had agreed to pick up the desperately needed supplies he was begging her for. He left the money outside for her, and she ran to pick them up leaving them outside his door in a box. He had Lola pick up a thick potato soup because he found that worked best. If he had time he would have made it himself but the deli he sent her to made it homemade daily. The meats he had her pick up were all freshly cut to order. Nothing added to them so Ben wouldn't get sick off the taste. 

Ben opened his mouth as Callum fed him the soup moaning as it slide down his throat to warm his stomach. After a couple more spoonfuls Callum picked up a piece of turkey smiling as Ben ate the meat right from his hands, this was a good sign. This meant an omega had trust in the alpha, Callum's wolf was happy. Ben licked his lips as the taste of good meat and Callum lingered on them. Callum offered him a piece of fruit, then another piece of meat. It was pork, slow cooked, sweet and spicy with the juices sliding down his chin. Ben ate whatever Callum offered him, moaning as more and more food was being presented. 

Callum told him to drink so he drank, the cool water something Ben didn't realize he wanted until it hit his lips.

Ben whined happily as Callum gave him more soup, opening his mouth chewing the tender potatoes closing his eyes as his taste buds were overwhelmed in the best of ways. Biting into a sandwich, it was spicy but also so savory. Ben had no idea what he was eating but he wanted more of it. There was ham on it he knew that, suddenly he wanted more of the soup. The bread was toasted, opening his mouth Ben hummed as creamy potato was back in his mouth. Callum made him drink some Gatorade this time, then handed him more turkey followed by another bite of sandwich. 

Ben had no idea how he was still eating but he couldn't stop, it was like he hadn't ate in days, and this was all he ever wanted.

Ben moaned as he sucked off the cream from Callum's fingers, the sweet of the cream mixing with the salty tang that was Callum. Ben licked his lips as Callum fed him more, it was baked apple in something sticky sweet and cinnamon. Ben closed his eyes, was it a sauce or a syrup he didn't care he just wanted more. Then he was eating berries, they were juicy and ripe, and so good on his tongue. Sucking the juices off Callum's fingers Ben felt his entire body just light up as he got more cream. 

Ben's eyes were closed, "Eat This," Callum told him handing him a bowl of the berries and cream with a spoon. Ben opened his eyes but nodded, taking the bowl from him. Ben sucked in a deep breath as Callum's mouth wrapped around his hard cock. Then letting it go, "Eat!" Callum ordered. Ben took a big spoonful of the berry as Callum lips wrapped around his head. His tongue on the underside of the swollen head. Taking more into his mouth until Ben hit the back of his throat. Ben had to force himself to eat as Callum's hands went back to his thighs, they were marked up so beautifully by Callum already. Ben took another spoonful reminding himself to breathe easy, not to choke. 

Ben let the bowl fall on the tray with a bang when he was done, his fingers were covered in cream and berry juices. He wanted to run them through Callum's hair but instead put them in his mouth. Letting out a long moan as he came down Callum's throat. Unlike his past few orgasm this one he felt all through his body in soft tingles. It wasn't like the crashing of a wave or an explosion like his last one, it was like someone was embracing him and now he felt all cozy and safe. He felt wanted and protected. When he opened his eyes Callum was licking his lips, wiping the spit and cum off his chin then sucking his fingers.

Ben never wanted to leave this bed. 

Callum smiled bending forward he connected their lips crawling until he straddled Ben's thighs hand cupping Ben's face. Sucking his lips into his mouth, Ben moaned as the taste of himself mixed with the berries and cream he had been enjoying. The warm feeling spreading through his body as Callum opening his mouth up to him. Callum moaning into Ben's mouth as Ben took his cock into his hand. "Ben," Callum moaned deeply as Ben moved his hand in slow but determined movements, twisting then massaging the head with his thumb. It only took a few good jerks to have Callum coming all over Ben's hand and stomach. Callum biting his shoulder a little too hard that this time he did break the skin.

"Sorry," Callum gasp kissing over the bite mark, licking the blood away, then kissing the small wound. "Forgive me." Ben laughed confused, maybe Callum had never had this happen before.

"Nothing to forgive," Ben moaned feeling the licks throughout his body though. His cock wanted to get hard but it just couldn't. "It happens something." Callum lifted his head smiling softly, bending forward kissing Ben gently. God Callum wanted to claim.

"You need sleep pup," Callum whispered kissing his face then forehead, "Still got a day or so left." Ben wanted to argue but he did feel tired again, his eyes going heavy, Callum laughed at his pout. "I'll be here next to you when you wake up." Ben sighed but nodded as Callum slipped off his body. 

Callum first drank the rest of the Gatorade that Callum told him to, he wanted to argue but once again Callum was right. Once he started to drink it he could not stop, so he then went for the water. Callum smiled but said nothing. Then heading to the bathroom, and making sure not to look at himself. Ben hated how he looked during his heat, all sweaty and filthy and disgusting. He could only imagine what he smelled like. He did ask Callum, and Callum stated earlier _delicious_. Ben didn't know if that was the heat talking, because he was pretty sure he smell horrid. But then Callum smelled good so who was Ben to know.

As Ben did that Callum took the tray of empty dishes into the kitchen. He looked around it was a mess, but he knew that right now he didn't have any choice. They were hitting the final part of Ben's heat, which meant that Ben would be extra needy. Callum didn't know if he liked the word needy but it was how it was told to him and every other alpha. It was clear Ben had never been knotted before tonight, Callum was glad he took all the extra steps. He had heard horror stories, omegas being hurt or even killed being knotted too soon or too fast.

An alpha first responsibility should be their omega, not their own pleasure.

Ben enjoyed it, he passed out afterwards which was exactly what should have happened if his body accepted Callum's knot--which it clearly did. Sleeping for almost ten hours, and waking up famished, he'd never seen an omega that hungry. Callum's wolf liked it, so much he had to taste him. That had not been planned, but hearing Ben, seeing Ben take so much pleasure in eating. Callum needed Ben, needed to feel him, to own him, to possess him. Callum could still taste his blood. 

Luckily it wasn't deep enough to start a claiming bond, but he would have to be careful, his wolf wanted Ben.

He picked up the lotion that he had asked Lola to get, and a shop that he called. It had still been in the brown box they put it in so Lola had no idea what she picked up. It was made for omegas, and would help Ben heal quicker. Walking into the bedroom Callum watched as Ben shifted his body back into the position it was when he brought the food in. He walked slowly to Ben to see that his hole was red and puffy, Ben squirmed. The first knot can be hard, some omega males bleed a little but Callum had taken the step so that didn't happen. 

"Do you mind," Callum asked showing him the lotion, Ben had no idea what it was but trusted Callum so he nodded. "It has no smell, and will help soothe you." Ben eyes were heavy, but nodded again.

Ben sighed as the jar opened, he was glad that Callum was right there was no smell to the lotion. Callum took just a little on his finger, with his other hand opened his cheeks to see the redness, the knot had stretched the poor tight little hole. But Ben's body had been prepared so that he felt the pleasure from the size not the pain. Callum could see and smell Ben's slick, and his wolf wanted him to dive in but that wasn't possible. Ben's body was exhausted, so with one finger he slide the slick away. Callum smiling as Ben hummed into the pillow. The ring was so red, so abused, Callum just wanted to lick and suck at the poor puffy skin.

Using his finger he applied the lotion on the hole finger, slipping just a little inside like he did with the lube earlier on in the heat. Then taking just a bit more, he started rubbing it on the area around feeling Ben whine then moan as the little pricks of discomfort soothe into something that felt good. This lotion would help heal and soothe Ben, so that he could take his knot one more time without pain. Callum would not do it if there was pain. One more good knot, and a good few hours of rest and Ben should be over this heat. He would send this lotion with Ben, because after the next knot he will be sore for days. The idea of Ben being uncomfortable upset Callum.

Wiping his hands clean Ben's breathing was even, Callum pulled the blanket over his cooling body. He placed the lotion on the night stand, then walked over to what had become his side of the bed. Callum hadn't really noticed until right now that he too had forgone clothes. He wanted to laugh but he knew it was a primal reaction to Ben. The more Ben accepted him as alpha, the more Callum relied on instincts. Slipping into the bed, he leaned over kissing Ben's back and settling on top of Ben. His face against his back, arms draped over his, as their legs tangled. Ben moaned and wiggled, he knew his body wanted to curl against him but this was the best position for healing.

Callum smiled into his skin. "Shss pup, sleep now, I'm here." Callum kissed his back biting lightly at his shoulder until Ben stopped accepting that Callum wanted him like this. Callum wondered if Ben knew even in his sleep he had a fighting spirit. Omegas are usually taught to let go of that, in favor to listen to their alpha always even unconscious. Yet Ben still had his, despite the fact he was also very much an omega by nature. Callum found his mix of omega and defiance intoxicating. He wanted to know more about this man, he wanted to know everything little thing that made Ben Mitchell, Ben Mitchell. 

Callum wanted him, and he only hoped that after this he got a chance to win his heart.

The End


End file.
